My Trenchcoat Angel
by Melty Dream
Summary: Alice is like a sister to Sam and Dean, they fight, the laugh, they hunt, they die like a million times. But Dean's death seems permanent, well that is until he pops out of his grave like a flower. Questions are arising, but so little answers. Who dragged Dean out of the pit? Why does Alice hear strange voices in her head? And who is that trenchcoat angel? CasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sam and I were sitting on the couch drinking beer. Dean's death was ot easy...It was as if there was a huge gap that can never be filed, it can never be replaced. I stared at the wall in silence. I just can't bring myself to believe it...Dean is gone. Sam was as quiet as ever. He seemed empty, without Dean it just wasn't right anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said to Sam. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes, Tears threatening to fall, we had just finished buried him a couple hours ago.

"I just can't believe he's really gone..." Sam said quietly.

"I miss him too." I said, wrapping Sam in a bear hug.

"I have to get him back Alice..."

"What? No, Sam...Dean wouldn't want that."

"Alice, Dean is in hell. I can't just leave him there to rot! I have to get him out, no matter what."

"Sam, Dean sold his soul so you could live. If you sold your soul to free him, Dean would be miserable and his sacrifice would've been for nothing."

"I don't care, Alice. I have to do this! Why can't you understand?!" Sam pushed me away lightly. "You aren't even trying to bring him back!"

"I know better than to play around with death. I can't go selling my soul at the drop of a hat to bring someone back who would probably just try to bring me back anyway. It'd be a constant game of cat and mouse until someone does something they shouldn't have."

"Alice, I can't live without him!" Sam stood up from the couch and turned his back towards me.

"I know, but we have to."

"No! We don't thats what I'm telling you! We can bring him back! There has to be a way!"

"Sam! There are ways, plenty of ways! But you can't! "

"?...Geez...You really don't give a two shits about him do you? After all this."

"What did you say?" I asked questioningly.

"You heard me, you arent even trying to bring him back!"

"Sam, I loved Dean just as much as you! I wasn't the one who abandoned his family in a heart beat!" I was getting angry. I balled up my fists and glared at him. How could he say that! "And for what?! To go to college, only to be brought right back! You think you're to high and mighty!"

"When dad took you in you were helpless and weak! Yiu couldn't fight, you could barely hold a gun right! We all had to waste our time trying to shape you into a decent hunter! You were a burden on us all!"

My face fell. Too far. He went too far. As soon as he saw my face, his anger seized.

"I'm sorry...I didnt mean it."

"Get out! JUST GET OUT!" I practically shoved him out the door. "You don't deserve what Dean did for you! You wanna throw your life away be my guest!" I turned on my heel and ran up the steps, fighting the urge to rush back and apologize. I heard the front door slam and the impala start up and drive away.

What have I done...

It's been four months since Dean died, but it feels like just yesterday that he was a chew toy for some hell hound. Part me has accepted he is dead, but another part can't believe he's really gone and I'm expecting him to pop out of the ground like daisies. I stood by his grave, I don't know what it was, but something made me come here. I had uh...accommodated a car near a gas station, I'll return it...sometime.

Just then I heard a soft, horse voice coming from the ground.

"Hello!" The voice said, still as hoarse and raspy as before, but a bit louded. It was Dean... I don't know what came over me, butu I immediately started digging. I kept digging and digging and when I got tired, I kept digging some more. Until I cane to his coffin. Someone was pounding on ot from the inside...This coukd very well be a trap, I have to make sure...I have to know. I opened the coffin and Dean popped out of the coffin like a daisy...

"Dean..." I said quietly.

"Alice?" The supposed to be dead dean said. I reached in my sachel and pulled out my flask. I quickly opened it and tossed the holy water on him.

He sputtered and looked at me annoyingly.

"I'm not a demon." Dean aaid.

I whipped out my silver knife and pointed it at him. Fact of the matter was, he couldn't be a shifter or werewolf since he was stuck in a coffin. He couldn't have known I was coming, and no monster would deliberately trap themselves six feet under without a plan to get out. I lowered my knife and helped Dean up. I handed him the bottle of water I brought. I figured he'd be thirsty. He gulped it down like it was the tastiest thing on the planet. I gave him a look, but quikly dismissed it.

"So, back from the dead I see..." I said awkwardly.

"Seems so." Dean said. "I don't know how but...I'm back."

"So uh...how was it? Hell I mean." I asked hesitantly.

"Truth be told, I dont remember a thing. I remember being some dog's chew toy and then next thing I know I wake up here, six feet under."

"But Dean! I mean, even if you could escape hell and slip back into your body, you'd be...a chewed up mess!"

"I don't understand it either."

We both walked towards the car I "accommodated". My head was brimming with questions, but I knew he didn't have the answer to any of them.

We drove to Bobby's place, but ae stopped at some abandoned convenience store. Dean went in to get some water while I stayed in the car. My mind wandered. I started thinking about how Dean escaped. Then the glass shattered in the convenience store. I turned my head to see Dean covering his ears in pain. I was about to get out, but then I saw him stop. He relaxed and resumed stashing food and water and what I think was a porn magazine.

When we arrived, Dean went up to Bobby's door and pounded on it. I decided to just go and drop the car off somewhere nearby, close but not too close. I wipped my prints from the steering wheel and such, just to be safe, although i was technically according to the government. I burned to ashes in a house fire.

I reached back to Bobby's place in a couple of minutes and let myself in.

"Bobby it's me~" I said cheerfully. My eyes landed on the two of them embracing in the middle of the room. I smiled at the heartwarming scene. I'm glad Dean's back.

"It's...it's good to see you, boy." Bobby said. Breaking the hug.

"Yeah, you too." Dean replied.

I hopped up on the table, and watched the two of them chat and such. You know minus Bobby splaching holy water in his face.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -" Bobby started.

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject." Dean said wiping his face with a towel.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as we know." I said my face twisting into disgust, jumping into the conversation.

"Good. Wait...what do you mean, as far as you know?" Dean asked, eyeing us. I could tell my response was less than satisfactory.

"We haven't spoken to him for months." I said.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Dean asked, his voice reaching an angry tone.

"He was dead set on it." Bobby replied nonchalantly.

"You should have been looking after him." Dean said, with irritation in his voice.

"We tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or for us! We had to bury you." Bobby argued.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked curiously.

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam and Alice wouldn't have it." Bobby replied.

"Well, I'm glad they won that one." Dean said, with a bit of relief.

"I'm wasn't gonna burn my brother Bobby!" I said a bit angrily.

Dean eyed me to curiously, I just thought that would be inhumane and I wouldn't stand for it!

"Sam said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked suspiously.

"He was quiet. Really quiet... And then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls. I tried to find him, but seemed he didn't want to be found." I said, rememering the fight we had.

"Oh, damn it, Sammy." Dean cursed.

"What?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo." Dean said.

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked curiously.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." Dean removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a hand print.

"What in the hell?" Bobby said, surprised. He stood up and started walking towards Dean to get a closer look.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal."

"It's what I would have done."

That is a plausible theory.

Dean called the cell phone company so he could track Sam via GPS

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me...Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles...Social is 2-4-7-4...Thank you." Dean said, ending the conversation and hanging up. He went and crossed over to a laptop on the table.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" I asked curiously.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" Dean said with slight sarcasm. Dean picked up one of the empty liquor bottles scattered around and eyes it curiously. "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?"

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy." Bobby replied.

Dean looked at Bobby and held his gaze for a moment. "Right."

The laptop beeped and a map pops up on the screen.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean daid. I hopped down off the table and stretched.

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby said.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean said, I could almost hear the accusatiin in his voice.

I may be pissed st him, but I sure hope he didn't do what we think he did...

The three of us walked down a dingy hallway and knocked on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door opens to revesl a brunette in a tank top and underwear. Im guessing that's not Sam... She looks at the three of us expectantly.

"So where is it?" The brunette asks irritably.

Dean looks at mr snd Bobby, just as confused.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"The pizza... that takes a pizza guy and two bodyguards deliver?" She ssid, quite rudely might I add.

"I think we got the wrong room..." I said embarrassed.

Sam then steps into the light. Looking grim, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, is..." Sam stops dead when he sees Dean. Probably unable to believe his eyes. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between me, Dean, and Bobby.

"Heya, Sammy..." Dean said quietly.

Sam stays ilent while Dean lets himself in, ignoring the brunette, who steps aside to let him in. As Dean gets close, Sam whips out a a knife from seemingly nowhere and lunges at Dean. The brunette screams and I almost fee, bad for her right now. Dean blocks Sam's attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders while Sam struggles.

"Who are you?!" Sam yells. At that moment I knew it wasn't him...

"Like you didn't do this?!" Deam yelled.

"Do what?!" Sam asked angrily and confused.

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby said. Sams anger seized and his eyes softened.

"What... " Sam said quietly. Probably not believing whats right in front of him .

Dean walked cautiously towards Sam. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby lets go of Sam, who looks like he's on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, it was heavy with emotion, as Bobby looks on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes Dean back to arm's length and takes in the fact that he's really back. The brunette from earlier is staring looking confused.

"So are you two like... together?" She asked, curiously and a bit confused. When I heard that I stiffled a laugh, they were often confused with two gay lovers. But when you actually know them, you can't even really fathom that thought.

"What? No. No. He's my brother." Sam said, clearing up the misunderstanding, he had obviously just forgotten that she was even there.

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go." She said, awkwardly. Sorry hun, you aren't getting any action tonight.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam said, slightly apologetically.

Sam was now wearing a white button-down, opens the door to let the girl, now dressed in an adorable blue plaid shirt, out. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, however I did catch a disappointed look on her face before leaving.

Sam comes back into the room and sits down. Dean is standing above him with his arms crossed. He and Bobbh are both looking at Sam suspiciously. I was eyeing him as well, but more out of curiosity not suspicion.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked seriously.

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean." Sam said with a small laugh.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" Dean said, the same serious look plastered on his face.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby said just as seriously as Dean. Sam looked at me briefly before turning away. I was observing from a far. I was definitely nkt getting involved in this.

"Well, I didn't." Sam said.

"Don't lie to me." Dean said intensely.

"I'm not lying." Sam replied.

Dean started advancing towards Sam. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stood up angrily. Clearly frustrated with the accusations. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked angroly at Dean and broke his grip. "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean calmed down slowly and relaxed. He stook a step back, now believing Sam's story. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby interjected.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean added.

Later that night Sam pulled me over for a chat.

"Hey, Alice can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Nothing to talk about Sam." I said stoicly.

"Alice, I'm sorry about what happened before! I was just angry! And skightly drunk. Angry at myself for not being able to save him, I wrongfully took my anger out on you. I didn't mean any of it. Can you forgive me?" Sam pleaded. I stared straight into his eyes. I can see that he wasntruly sorry ab8ut what he said. I gave him a soft smile and hugged him tight.

"Of course I can Sam. You're my big brother. I'm sorry about what I said to you too. You were rught, I should've done something more. I was scared that if I couldn't accept it that life will just pass me by without doing anything meaningful. Im glad you're safe." I meant every word of it. I'm glad we're friends again...

**FIRST FANFIC I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE**

**Please review, fav, follow read, etc ^^ **

**Bye-Nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Bobby, and I are seated on the couch. Sam walk up to us and passes out bottles of beer, then sits across from Dean. I took a sip of , my beer and watched as Sam and Dean talked. "So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." Sam replied like it was nothing, completely normal to go on a suicide mission.

"All by yourself?! Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby said accusingly, anger in his voice.

"Bobby's right you can't go hunting down a demon like Lilith alone." I added.

Dean saw something, frowns, and crosses towards it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, guys. I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Sam said apologetically. Dean picks up a pink flowered bra and holds it up.

"Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean said sarcastically. I smiled a little at that comment, but Sam ignored it for the most part.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam said.

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday morning." Sam replied.

"When I busted out." Dean added.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked

"But why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know, some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow!" Dean explains.

"...How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked questioningly.

"I'm a little hungry." Dean said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean said, his annoyance showing in his voice.

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned." Bobby said a-matter-o'factly.

"Well, I feel fine." Dean said.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they may or may not be planning. And we got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help!" I announced.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby suggested.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean replied. I smiled, things were finally back to normal. But one thing kept popping up in my head...was I really as big a burden Sam said I was? I wonder how many times I've just gotten in the way ?...

"I'll be right back." Bobby said, standing up and leaving the room. As soon as Bobby leaves Dean stands up, probably in attempt to follow.

"Hey, wait." Sam said to Dean. Sam stood up from his seat. "You probably want this back." Sam reached into his collar and pulls out Dean's Amulet. And he places it in Dean's hand. Dean stared down at the amulet, touched that Sam kept it.

"Thanks." Dean said, putting it on.

"Yeah, don't mention it. But uh...Dean, what was it like?"

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." Dean said like It was nothing.

"Well, thank God for that..." I said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

(A/N: SORRY DEAN IS A BIT OOC IN THIS PART) I sat on the couch, thinking about what Sam had said. I know he said he was sorry, and I forgive him for it, but I just...I can't help but wonder if it's true... We were waiting for Dean to take a quick shower before we left, because let's face it. He reeked. Sam and Bobby were in the parking lot, calling his psychic friend. A real 2 person job. Things were still a bit awkward between me and Sam. I stared up at the ceiling fan lost in thought, drifting off into my own little world. I heard the click of the bathroom door open, but I didn't move a muscle. Dean walked out of the bathroom. And his eyes landed on me, sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Hey, Alice you uh lost in wonderland there or something?" Dean said, his voice bringing me back to reality. I turned my head to the side and a grin formed on my face.

"That was terrible." I said. Dean just gave me a cheeky smile in response.

"Something bothering you?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing." I said, brushing it off.

"Which is Alice speak for it's something. So spill!" Dean said, walking to the mini fridge and crouching down, looking for a beer. "Dean, do you...do I ever get in the way on hunts? When you guys first took me in, was I a burden?" I asked him. I was a bit worried about the answer...

"A burden? No. When we were younger you definitely were not easy to teach. Definitely . You were always crying and getting hurt. I mean it was like a lion teaching a baby deer how to hunt for buffalo." Dean said, closing the fridge and appearing with two beers. "I mean I'm at least going to get 50 of my gray hairs early." A frown formed on my face and tears welled up in my eyes. Just as I thought... "However! It was fun. Watching you crash and burn put a smile on my face. It was hilarious. Frustrating at times, but still. If you wanna call yourself a burden then you have absolutely without a doubt been the best burden I have ever had to deal with. The amount of times you've saved our sorry ass! We would've been dead long ago if you weren't here." Dean said with a grin, handing me a beer and sitting down next to me "Of course that doesn't trump the amount of times we've saved your ass! But still, a burden? Hell no."

"Thanks Dean." I said with a smile, taking a sip of my beer.

"Where'd you even get such a bitchy idea?" Dean asked curiously. I bit , my lip, nervously. Sam and Dean bitched at each other enough...I didn't want to add to their problems.

"No where...It just popped into my head." I replied.

"I'm not buying it." Dean said sternly.

"Is it really SO hard to believe that I could doubt my abilities every once in a while?"

"Yes. Every time you make a kill, it's like you just scored a touchdown on a football field and won the whole game. You even do a stupid dance!"

"Uhm, some men consider that dance sexy!"

"You mean the men who quickly flee the scene whenever you start 'dancing'?"

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous! "

"Yes, my dream always to have men run when I dance!" We both burst out laughing and Dean had forgotten about our previous conversation.

Bobby leads us down a set of stairs as we head towards the cars. "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby says, getting into the car.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam says pulling out the car keys and tossing them to Dean.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean said chuckling to himself. He approaches the Impala and runs a hand along it lovingly. I smiled at the scene uknfolding. Others might find strange, but I missed these moments...

"Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" Dean asked getting into the driver's seat and settling in. His eyes land on an iPod plugged into the stereo, he pauses and gives it a dirty look. Sam gets into the passenger's seat all smiles and happiness while Dean is glaring at him. I hop into to back seat and watch silently with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked in disgust.

"That's an iPod jack." Sam said nonchalantly.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up!" Dean said accusingly.

"Dean, I thought it was my car!" Sam said defensively Dean sneers, sighs, and turns the key in the ignition. And then "Vision" by Jason Manns begins to play. I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in any more. Dean rolled his eyes and glares at Sam again, looking pained. As if someone drove a stake through his heart.

"Really?!" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam shrugged innocently. And Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tosses it in the back seat. It landed on my lap, so I threw it on the floor.

We stopped driving for a while. Bobby was out of sight, but we'll catch up.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." Dean started, chuckling at his own joke.

"How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you two."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Sam said.

"What do you mean, she couldn't?" Dean asked, confused.

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something." Sam said.

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Well that explains how you got out...sort of, but how'd you manage to escape, Alice?"

"If I knew I'd tell you, but I don't. It was painful, excruciating pain. I could feel my skin burning, tearing, but when it passed I didn't have a scratch on me. It was like something healed me..."

"Something, healed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dead. For now."

Dean bit his lip, hesitant to speak.

"So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No." Sam replied.

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got...immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean said.

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Dean replied, starting up the car and continuing driving.

We knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it opened, a beautiful woman with an hour-glass figure probably in her thirties appeared.

"Bobby!" The woman said excitedly. She grabbed Bobby into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam, Dean, and I shared a suprised look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said. Pamela steps back and looks Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly. Me, going of course unnoticed due to the two twin towers in front of me. Dean is 6ft1in and Sam is 6ft4in and I am a meager 5 ft 3in.

"So, these the boys?" Pamela asked.

"And girl!" I said stepping out from behind the two.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" The woman said. I could hear Sam and Dean's slight chuckling from behind me and I shot them a glare.

"Sam, Dean, Alice. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby said.

"HeyaHeya." I said with a smile.

"Hey." Dean said flirtatiously.

"Hi." Sam said awkwardly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela said. I almost gagged at the sigh of them flirting.

"If you say so." Dean said, still flirting!

"Come on in." Pamela says, ushering us in.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." Pamela replied.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela said.

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here..."Bobby said, worriedly.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pamela explained.

"I'm game." Dean added.

Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and Dean look at it warily; Dean cocks his head as Pamela squats in front of a cabinet, revealing a tattoo across her lower back that says: Jesse Forever

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked curiously.

Pamela laughs and says "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean said with a smirk. I mentally sighed at the constant flirting going on. It wasn't a pleasant moment for me, it's extremely annoying... Pamela stands up with several pillar candles in her hands, and stops in front of Dean with a smirk.

"Might be your gain." Pamela says.

As she passes by, Dean turns to Sam and lowers his voice.

"Dude, I am so in!" Dean says.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam replied.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it!" Dean says.

Pamela passes by again and winks at Sam. "You're invited too, grumpy." Pamela says.

"You are NOT invited." Dean says to Sam when Pamela passes.

Pamela, Bobby, Sam, Dean, and I are seated around the small table, which has six lighted candles in the center.

"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela says and we follow. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela's hands went under the table towards Deans*ahem* lower regions and he jumped.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said.

"My mistake." Pamela says with a grin. I just shook my head and ignored they're annoying intimacy. Dean looks around, nervously, then takes off his jacket, pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal a hand print. My eyes widen in disbelief. Sam stares at it, shocked as Pamela lays her hand on it.

"Okay." Pamela says. We all close our eyes as Pamela starts chanting. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked curiously.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela explains. I'm seriously starting to doubt coming here... the table begins to shake and I bit my lip and squeeze Sams hand tightly for at least a bit of comfort. I've been hunting for so many years yet a shaking tables scares me...

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." The rattling become more violent and there's a loud white noise.

"Maybe we should stop..." I suggested.

"I almost got it!" Pamela said confidently. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a blinding white-hot flame. I immediately remove my hands and start shaking slightly. Pamela collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out. Bobby catches her as she falls and lays her on the floor.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yells. Sam scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. I almost feel compelled to follow him, but my legs won't move. Dean crouches over Pamela and Bobby. I cautiously stand behind Dean. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets. I cover my mouth with my hands like I want to throw up and step back. I rush into the other room with Sam. Anymore of this and I'll throw up all over the floor.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" Pamela yells, sobbing.

** Sorry for taking so long to update I was busy! It wont happen again, I promise! ~ Also, although Alice is a hunter she's not too keen on overly gorey things, usually she can tolerate it, but she was pretty stressed lately with Sam and Dean~ **

**Deadly Witch: don't worry~ Dean will take care of it for sure!**

**EDIT EDIT: I JUST REALIZED THE FORMAT WASNT RIGHT! IT COPIED AS ONE GIANT PARAGRAPH, ITS FIXED NOW THOUGH~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and I just finished up giving the waitress our orders. "Be up in a jiff." The waitress said, walking away. I was staring at the family sitting next to the window. How nice it must be...a family, a mom and dad, brothers and sisters...How nice it must be.

"You alright?" Dean asked me. I nodded, not able to pull my eyes away.

"You sure? You look a little...out of it." Dean said.

"I'm fine." I said. Finally looking away from the family and snapping out of my trance.

"And what was with you at Pam's place, you were all jumpy and scared." Dean said. "I guess I'm just a bit on edge. You did sprout out of the ground like a daisy. Whatever pulled you out seems pretty powerful." I said to Dean. "Guess I'm just a bit worried. Lilith ain't got nothing on this guy." Sam walks up to us and takes a seat.

"Got that right.." Dean muttered.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Sam said.

"And blind, because of us." Dean said. To be fair she was warned, and I said she should stop, she kept going and burned her eyes out!

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam said.

"That's not entirely true." I said, cheerfully.

"No?" Dean asked confused.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever." I said.

"She's right! I mean with the right shtuff we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean suggested.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam said sternly.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did? " Dean said.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam asked, as if he thought we were crazy.

"Well, it might be worth a try..." I added quietly.

"And you!" Sam pointed am accusing finger straight at me. What'd I do?! "It was like you just watched yourself rip your lungs out and eat it! You were scared shitless at Pam's place! And you think you can handle a face to face with this guy?!"

"You got a better idea?!" I asked, challenging him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"Sam started.

"Okay." Dean said, urging Sam to continue.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam said.

"Right right, lets ask the demo-" I was cut off my a pain in my head. It was like a massive headache. I screamed out in pain. I could see Sam and Dean panicing trying to help in someway, but I couldnt hear a word they were saying. The sound got higher and higher it was an ear splitting pain. I thought I'd start bleeding out of my earw, because it was to intese. I thought my ear drums would burst...but then it stopped. Just like that. I cautiously sat back down and removed my hands from my head. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked me worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." I said.

The Waitress reappears with three plates of pie and set them on the table.

"Thanks." Sam said. The Waitress then plops down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looks at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." The Waitress said. Her eyes go demon-black for a moment; one of the employees by the counter and a Cook behind the counter also show the demon-black; the employee goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it.

"Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." The waitress says.

"That's me." Deam replies. "So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" The waitress asks, I could tell she wasn't too pleased at the fact that Dean is back.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean says sarcastically. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't." The waitress said, accusingly.

"No. I don't." Dean said with his Sharkeisha attitude.

"Lying's a sin, you know." The waitress said with her own Sharkeisha tude.

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..." Dean said, rudely.

"Mind your tone with me, boy! I'll drag you back to hell myself." Flo threatened, angrily. Sam, who has been staring daggers at her, made a move to attak, but Dean holds a hand up and Sam stops and settles back into his seat. I don't move a muscle. If she wanted to do something it would've happened already.

"No, you won't." Dean said 'a matter-o'-factly'.

"No?" Flo said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." Dean said, challenging her.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." Flo said angrily, trying to appear calm but not quite working. Dean leans forward, a challenge in his eyes. He throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam, Alice." Dean said. We stand, and the demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult.

"For the pie." Dean said.

Sam and Dean leave the diner and across the street, tense and quick.

"Holy crap, that was close!" Dean said taking a long breath.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Dean explained.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam said, trying to convince him.

"Not anymore! The smarter brother's back in town." Dean said with pride.

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mojo here. One job at a time." Dean explained.

Dean and I had dozed off in the motel. The television flicks on to static, and the radio starts whining as well. My eyes barely open before closing again. Dean wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He hits me on the arm and I groan and get up unwillingly. Dean quickly grabs a Shotgun lying by the bed. He looks around cautiously, glances at Sam's bed and sees that it is empty. I was going to comment but a painfully high pitched noise similar to the one in my head begins again. But this time it's not in my head, Dean hears it too. He grabs his right ear, keeping the weapon up in his left hand. I cover my ears with my hands trying to do something to stop it. A mirror on the ceiling shatters and rains broken glass down on us. I cover my head with my arms to prevent and serious damage. The noise gets louder and we both crumple to the ground, clutching our ears as all the glass in the room shatters explosively. I start screaming, which isn't really helping. Bobby bursts into the room as more glass shatters.

"Alice, Dean!" He yells.

I'm in the backseat of Bobby's car, Dean in the passenger seat up front. I wipe the blood from the cuts on my arms.

"How you two kids doin'?" Bobby asked.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean said sarcastically.

"I feel like a herd of penguins just screamed directly into my ears and with children playing with sleighbells in the background." I said, rubbing my head. "Ugh...this is like a nightmare."

Dean pulls out his phone and dials a number, I'm assuming it's Sam since he wasn't at the motel.

"What are you doing?...In my car?...Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer..." Dean said into the phone. Bobby and I gave Dean a surprised look and Dean held up a finger to silence us. "Done. Catch you later." Dean said, ending the call.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?!" Bobby asked Dean.

"Because he'd just tried to stop us." Dean said.

"From what?" I asked him.

"Summoning this thing." Dean said, once more Dean was faced with two surprised faces. "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!" I said to Dean, worriedly.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby!" Dean said, determination in his voice. "And here I thought you eere on my side Alice."

"I was, but I'm having some second thoughts." I said doubtfully.

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Bobby said.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean said, pulling out Ruby's knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean said.

"We could choose life!" I suggested.

"Alice, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean said.

"You sound like a rebelling teen..." I muttered.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this one." Bobby said.

"Nah, he's better off where he is." Dean said, brushing it off.

Bobby is drawing symbols with white spray paint on the floors and walls and Dean and I are setting up equipment at a table.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean said to Bobby, sarcastically."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby asked.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of!" I said excitedly. This is kinda exciting, not knowing what we're after, but heading straight for it anyway!

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby told Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean said.

Bobby nods reluctantly. He goes over to another desk, takes a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. He starts to chant in Latin.

About an hour or so later Bobby, Dean, and I are all seated on tables, being bored as hell.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, doubtfully. Bobby gives him a mean look which makes Dean immediately back off. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" As if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. We grab out shotguns and take positions at the far end of the warehouse.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said. Somehow, I doubt that... The door bursts open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalks in. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, we open fire, but the shots do not even make him flinch. Dean takes the demon knifs as the man gets close.

"Who are you?" Dean asked him forcefully.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man said in a deep monotone voice. I'm assuming he is Castiel...

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said before plunging the knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looks down, unconcerned, pulls it out and drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacks; without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. Castiel touches Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and he crumples to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean, Alice. Alone." Castiel said. Dean crouches over Bobby checking his pulse. He glares at the man. I look towards the two of them worriedly. "Your friends alive." The man said.

"Who are you?!" I asked forcefully.

"Castiel." He said blankly.

""Yeah, we figured that much, she means what are you?" Dean asked, irritated by Castiel's calm demeanor.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing!" Dean said.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said. He turns his head towards me and I take a cautious step back. He approaches me slowly. "You...Alice. You puzzle are afraid. Of many things, however...you are not afraid of me. Why?"

"I figured if you wanted to kill us, we'd be crispy chicken by now judging by what you can do." I replied. "However, that whole angel thing you're selling. I'm not buying it." Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes!" Dean said angrily.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you two already knew that..." Castiel said. "You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?!" Dean asked in disbelief.

"And that headache I had? Was that some weird sort of telepathic angel communication?!" I asked, a bit freaked out by it.

Castiel simply nods in response.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Dean said.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you two would be one of them. I was wrong..." Castiel said, frowning in dissappointment.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked with a bit of sarcastic tude.

"This? This is... a vessel." Catiel said, briefly looking down at himself.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked, shocked.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel explained.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I told you." Castiel said, frowning.

"Are you buying this?!" Dean asked me, pointing towards Castiel.

"Well, to be fair he hasnt given much of a reason not to...So, yeah I guess so..." I said, trailing off in the end.

"It is true. I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel says.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked. He didnt trust Castiel one bit.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel asked, slightly confused.

"Not in my experience..." Dean said frowning.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked. He observed Dean closer and his face twisted in confusion as he tried to read him. "You don't think you deserve to be saved...?"

"Why'd you do it? Free him." I asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you. Both of you." Castiel said.

**HEY HEY HEYYYY! New chapter! Im so super motivated~! *fist pump* Dont worry Alice's character will become less Mary Sue and more involved in the story! I'm just trying to smooth it in~ To coax the Tiger, care for it, love it AND THEN POUNCE! OnO BUT ANYWAY! BE SURE TO REVIEW! OwO I love getting reviews they make me happy~**


End file.
